Just another little bite
by Cupalien
Summary: [Bad!End Koujaku] The new Aoba raised since a year now got deep feelings for his beastial Koujaku, never did he though that one day, the old Him will wake up, was he going to lose Koujaku, get back into his dark hole into the deep heart of the "Real" Aoba ? Will his wish never be granted ? ( English translation is up on tumblr mates ! Just search 'cupalien'.)


**Titre:**_Just another lit__tle bite..__(English translation is up !)_

**Genre:**Yaoi – BL – HommexHomme

**Rating:**M

**Couple:** B!E KoujakuxAoba

**Disclaimer:**THEY ARE MINE. ALL MINE. I LOVE THEM WITH A FRUKING BURNING PASSION. /shot/ Bien sûr tout droit réservé à **_Nitro+CHiRAL_**, je ne détiens rien outre ce que j'ai écris.

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis assez confuse pour ça, j'ai regardé juste après pour voir si il n'y avait pas d'autre Fanfic sur ce site que j'adore sur eux, et il y en a visiblement une qui ressemble énormément à la mienne, ou plutôt, la mienne y ressemble beaucoup, donc, ça donnera un air de déjà-vu si vous l'avez déjà lu, sauf que la mienne est française et du point de vu d'Aoba, on peut dire que je réponds à la fanfiction anglaise...? Je n'ai rien copié, j'ai envie d'éviter tout commentaires qui me le diront/reprocheront, je l'ai appris quand j'avais quasiment fini d'écrire. Je suis aussi estomaqué et triste que vous _okay_ ? ;v; Anyhows, de tous les endings de _**DMMd**_, je penses pouvoir affirmer, tous confondu, hein, good et bad, que celui-ci est définitivement mon préféré. Il sont si parfait ensemble, comme ça, dans leur folie, peut-être parce que je suis trop bizarre sur les bords, qui sait, mais j'aime voir toutes cette passion violente et dévorante aussi viscéral entre eux... Et j'aime tellement Koujaku... Tout ça sort de mon imagination, bien sûr, je n'ai pas beaucoup suivi la ligné de la suite sorti du BE que j'aime tant, mais je penses bien en faire une petite suite ! Combien de chapitres, je ne sais pas, mai ça ne sera sans doute pas un one shot !

_ So... Enjoy !_

* * *

Les jours, doucement, s'étaient écoulé depuis mon échec avec Scrap. ''Je'' ne savais plus quoi faire. J'avais brisé Koujaku. Mon Koujaku. L'état de l'ancien moi avait gravement chuté, le pauvre avait eu trop d'émotions d'un coup, trop de violentes émotions, trop de coups dur, trop, trop, trop... Et Je suis revenu. Je suis le nouveau Aoba. Je suis celui qu'il aurai toujours dû être. Je suis son désir le plus profond. Je suis la Destruction. Et jamais plus il ne pourra revenir. Il dort, profondément au fond de mon coeur, enfermé, enchaîné. Je suis trop fort pour qu'il ne puisse un jour reprendre le contrôle, pourquoi donc, après tout ? Tout était perdu, devait-il se dire. Parfois, je me demandais à quoi il rêvait, en bas. Un an avait maintenant passé. L'Old Resident District, la ville, l'île n'avait plus qu'un seul maître, une sorte de Dieu, Toue. Je m'en fichais un peu. Avec notre accord, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, du moment que moi aussi, dans les grandes lignes, s'était ça. Il était la lumière brillante et faisant espérer mainte chose impossible, j'étais son ombre, froid retour à la réalité pour ceux qui osait croiser mon chemin quand je me sentais de détruire ou de tuer. Et depuis un an, déjà, dans une cellule, rien qu'à lui, était enfermé Koujaku. Il était nouveau, lui aussi. Son Lui d'avant était différent, si différent. Mais, pour être honnête, je le préférais, maintenant... Cette rage, cette colère, cette souffrance... Lui aussi... Il voulait tout détruire, il voulait tuer, il voulait voir du sang couler... Ses yeux sans expression aucune, autre que cette rage mordante me faisaient encore frissonner, ses yeux, je les aimais aussi. Des iris vaguant entre le vert et l'ambre, profond, sans pupille, sans lumière, perçante, et le reste d'un pourpre qui virait à l'écarlate... Aujourd'hui, encore, j'étais venu le visiter, comme toujours, depuis un an, s'est une routine, une drogue, sans lui je me sens mal et sans moi, il n'est plus rien.

«-Koujaku...

Je souris doucement, sa tête soudainement se redresse, pendant que, tout aussi lentement, les chaînes de son cou font un petit bruit doux à son mouvement brusque, il grogne légèrement, il me voit, il m'entend, il me sent... _Il me veut_... J'ouvre la porte de la cellule, sans trop me presser, la fermant soigneusement derrière moi, et je viens prendre doucement le visage, son visage, entre mes mains glacés. Ses yeux... Encore, se regard qui me scanne, qui me déteste autant qu'il peut m'aimer... J'en souris encore, laissant mon pouce faire de léger rond contre sa joue brûlante, son expression comme toujours tordu par la colère. Ses cheveux écarlate jure avec ma peau blanche immaculé, et j'ai l'impression que ses fleurs ont pris un peu plus de place qu'avant sur son torse. Oh, ce n'est rien de bien important, je les aime, moi, ses fleurs, elles sont belles, grimpant sur son corps, le dévorant de l'intérieur au file du temps. Avançant mon visage, délicatement, je viens lécher le léger file de bave coulant de sa bouche, embrassant la ligne de sa mâchoire, pendant que lui, serre affreusement fort les dents, un léger râle sortant de sa gorge.

«-Je suis là... Koujaku... Je t'ai manqué...?»

Je le souffle doucement, sur un ton tendre et amoureux, je me surprends à me trouver moi même légèrement mielleux, en fixant toujours mon regard dans le sien, et pour toutes réponses j'ai le réflexe de m'écarter en le voyant tenter de se redresser plus, le fixant retomber lourdement au sol, tiré aussi brusquement qu'il s'est levé par le colle d'acier autour de ses mains, celui de son cou assez long pour qu'il puisse faire les cents pas dans sa cellule bien qu'inutile au vu des chaînes à ses mains, trop courte pour le laisser se lever, à peine se mettre à genoux, je me mets à rire, et j'embrasse son oreille tendrement, puis frémit, quand un violent choque, une petite décharge remonte tout mon corps depuis mon cou. Il m'a mordu. S'est donc ça, qu'il voulait faire...? Je le fixe quelque secondes, et comme toujours quand il vient me mordre, comme une vieille habitude, je murmure au creux de son oreille _«Ça fait mal... Koujaku...» _Non. Ça ne fait pas mal bien sûr. Ça ne _Me _fait pas mal. C'est bon, la douleur est bonne, un plaisir quasi malsain que j'ai toujours adoré. Caressant d'une main ses cheveux, une autre descend tranquillement le long de son visage, la pressant contre ses lèvres retroussé, à nouveau je sursaute et frémit en sentant sa bouche d'un coup accueillir deux de mes doigts pour les mordre encore plus violemment. Haletant, excité, je déglutis, les faisant bouger lentement, pour les récupéré, l'observant toujours. Je me sens rougir, déjà...

«-Koujaku... Lâche mes doigts... Tu me fais mal...»

Il m'obéit, sans surprise pour être honnête, je les fixe alors, ils sont en sang, totalement ouvert, je les regarde de longues minutes sans faire attention à sa respiration saccadé, impatiente, et ses grognement frustré. Ses mains sont attaché dans son dos. Durant de longs mois j'ai pensé à les libérer totalement des chaînes autour de ses poignets, mais, je n'avais pas confiance, non pas qu'il tente de me tuer, cela ne me dérangeait pas, je pouvais aisément le battre, non, ce qui m'inquiétait, s'était qu'il s'échappe. Les gardes face à lui en pleine possession de ses … Moins, si je puis dire ainsi, tomberaient tous comme des mouches... Et surtout, qu'il disparaisse Dieu sait où, loin de moi, même si, au fond, je sais bien qu'il viendrait m'assassiner et se donner la mort quelques secondes après, ou bien qu'il ne le tenterai pas du tout. _Il me veut. Il me désire._ Je suis son tout. La seule chose concrète à laquelle il peut encore se raccrocher aujourd'hui. S'était son désir à lui, après tout, de m'avoir pour lui tout seul, m'embrasser, me toucher... Finalement, un grognement, plus fort que les autres me fait réagir, et caressant ses lèvres de mes doigts meurtrie, je souris à nouveau, quand lentement il lèche le sang s'y étant déposé, et l'avale. Lors de nos entrevues, souvent, je libère ses main, je le laisse me toucher, me griffer, me serrer fort contre son torse... Posant alors la mienne entre autre contre son érection, caressant l'extrémité de sa verge grossissant déjà à vu d'œil du bout des doigts, je remarque finalement la mienne, que j'avais oublié à force de trop penser à des choses bien futile. Dans un silence calme, simplement coupé par les halètements et les râles de Koujaku, je retire mes habits fin, le tissu glissant aisément le long de mon torse, de mes hanches, tombant à mes pieds. Mon corps si blanc est encore couvert des morsures et de griffures, de marques nombreuses et fraîche de la veille. Mais je n'en ai que faire, il n'arrive plus à parler, c'est comme ça qu'il me montre son amour. _Je le veux. Je ne désire que lui._ Qu'il me morde au plus profond de ma chaire, qu'il me griffe jusqu'à ce que ma peau tombe en lambeaux de chaire, peut m'importe. Lentement, je me mets à genoux, à sa hauteur, légèrement dépassé de quelque centimètres, et je presse mon corps contre le sien.

«-Ah...!»

Sa peau est encore plus chaude que je ne l'avait pensé. Est-il donc à se point...? Doucement, je presse mon membre tremblant légèrement et grossissant tout autant que celui de Koujaku contre son torse, léchant son cou délicatement, le laissant en lâchant de doux soupirs me mordre vivement partout. Mon épaule, mon cou, mon oreille, avidement en suite il vient déposer sa langue sur chaque trace, une par une, une sorte d'excuse ou bien le goût du sang, parce qu'il est trop excité et veut me dévorer littéralement, que sais-je... Commençant alors à me frotter contre son abdomen, je gémis de plaisir quand il mord d'autant plus fort dans ma peau si fine, si fragile, le sang sortant petit à petit de chaque blessures... Rapidement, je viens prendre en même temps nos membres pulsant en mains, les caressant de bas en haut, fermement, sensuellement, rapidement, stimulant son gland, caressant le trou de mon ongle, le griffant volontairement en les enserrant petit à petit d'autant plus. A mon tour je viens le mordre, léchant rapidement son torse, descendant le long de ses fleurs, m'écartant faiblement, pour venir mordre à nouveau sa verge. Je me sentais déjà à ma limite, comme il pouvait m'exciter rapidement... Pour moi je préférais faire une légère pose, non, venir maintenant, s'était bien trop tôt, nous commençons à peine... Passant mes doigts contre une mèche de cheveux étant sur le chemin, la replaçant délicatement derrière mon oreille, pour le taquiner, le frustrer un peu plus, je le lèche tout d'abord délicatement, remontant de bas en haut, caressant du bout de la langue ses veines de plus en plus apparente, je le mord finalement brutalement, j'aime parfois, inverser les rôles, être celui qui mord au lieu d'être mordu. Il aime ça lui aussi, je le sais. Redressant mes yeux vers lui, je toise son expression, tendu, toujours énervé, il a fermé les yeux, grognant toujours, plus faiblement, étouffé, un plaisir qu'il tente de cacher vaguement. Pourquoi ? Peut m'importe, je le trouve mignon comme ça. Sans plus attendre, je me redresse à nouveau, recommençant à nous caresser, et puis...

«-Koujak-...ah...!»

Un coup d'épaule et soudainement, je me retrouve sous lui. Ou plutôt, je me retrouve couché pendant que lui tire sur ses liens pour se libérer et me toucher à sa guise, me regardant toujours avec ces yeux... Je les fixe de longues secondes. Sont-ils suppliant …? Sont-ils énervé...? Je ne sais pas... Tout ce que je sais c'est que ses émotions sont mixé, et que lui aussi, sans doute, doit à peine les comprendre. Sans bruit, je tend les mains pour le libérer, me collant alors une nouvelle fois à lui, gémissant en sentant son membre humide, recouvert de precum* contre le mien dans le même état. Je reste ainsi, égoïstement, me complaisant dans mon propre plaisir sans me soucier de lui, ramené à nouveau à la réalité par une morsure de frustration, me faisant pousser un cris aigu, et tout de suite revenir le libérer. Un petit click se fait entendre, je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de me préparer à... l'impact, et violemment, il agrippe mes hanches, se retrouvant appuyé sur ses genoux au dessus de moi, analysant mon corps excité, sentant, mordant, griffant chaque parcelle de peau encore vierge. Je gémis, je frisonne, un plaisir si intense parcours ainsi mon corps pendant que vivement, je serre mes mains dans son dos, mes ongle s'enfonçant dans ses tatouages, y laissant de longues traces de griffure pendant qu'un grognement sourd et bruyant s'échappe de sa bouche.  
Encore, encore et encore, il me mord, des morsures encore fraîches ou des anciennes, il me déchire petit à petit pendant que moi, sous le plaisir de la douleur, je ne fais que lui répondre en le griffant dans le dos, en me cambrant, en poussant des bruits aigu, faible ou fort s'est selon. Plus... J'ai envie de plus... encore plus... Je veux être déchiré, cassé, je veux qu'il me brise et m'épuise, je veux ne plus pouvoir me redresser quand l'acte sera terminé... Le regardant, mes yeux pleins de luxure et d'envie, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire encore en remarquant une passion intenable quand je croise les siens, et doucement, je viens l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, un léger baiser doux, hors contexte dans notre enchainement violent et passionné, j'écarte lentement mes jambes, les enroulant fermement autour de ses hanches, et commence, alors que lui, est toujours occupé à me mordre jusqu'au sang, colorant ainsi ma peau par ailleurs, à frotter vivement nos membres, vigoureusement, riant en l'entendant pousser des grognements plus faible et des soupirs étouffé, encore une fois, le faisant se crisper et légèrement s'arrêter dans sa course.

«-Koujaku... Tu sais ce que je veux, pas vrai...? Tu le veux aussi non...?»

Il comprend. Et, redressant mon bassin brutalement, il rentre en moi. Entièrement, violemment, d'un seul coup, sans préparation, sans prévenir. Je lui ai demandé, il a fait, il le voulait aussi, après tout, pourquoi continuer à attendre...? Je pousse un long cris se répercutant contre les murs de la salle, tout mon corps se tend, se crispe, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Cette douleur, cette si agréable et délectable douleur que je ressens au plus profond de mon âme. Elle ne peut durer longtemps malheureusement, j'ai pris l'habitude de me faire ainsi prendre, et elle ne reste à peine que quelques secondes, une minute, quand mon entré est sec, mais que Koujaku n'attend même pas qu'on se touche, quand tout les deux sommes à bout déjà et n'attendent même pas les caresses habituel, quand je viens directement le libérer... Il se met alors à bouger, frappant brutalement mon intérieur, ma prostate, tout mes points sensibles qu'il connait désormais par coeur. Le dos de la main contre ma bouche, les larmes roulent contre mes joues pendant que me cris se font plus intense. Encore... Encore... Encore... Comme si il m'avait entendu penser, sourcil froncé, mâchoire serré, il accélère, grossit, se fait plus violent, et recommence à me mordre, il s'attaque cette fois à mes tétons, le droit, d'abord, pendant que ses ongles petit à petit tout comme les miens viennent s'enfoncer dans me hanches, m'arrachant un autre long cris succédé par de faible halètement. Je suffoque, je suis euphorique, cette douleur est si bonne, si agréable, ce plaisir sans fin, cette extase... J'aimerai parfois que Koujaku ne sois pas si instable, que je puisses le mener partout avec moi, comme un petit chien, comme Toue le fait si bien avec Sei... La tête en arrière, le sang coulant du dos de Kou', de toutes les blessures qu'il m'a infligé, je souffle faiblement, les paupières serré.

«-Plus... Encore un peu plus... Kouja...ku... Encore...Encore...Encore... Casse moi...  
-Hgnh...!»

Mes yeux doucement se rouvre sous le coup de la surprise, se son... Il était humain... Un gémissement humain, et pas un de ces habituels grognement bestiaux... Je hausse doucement les épaules après qu'il commence à m'obéir et sois de plus en plus violent, sauvage, je sens que je suis petit à petit déchiré, cette douleur, à nouveau, je hurle finalement tout mon plaisir en le sentant aller aussi vite qu'un chien en rûte pourrait aller, et je jouis contre son torse, le laissant pour sa part se lâcher en moi. Haletant, je ris quand il tombe contre mon corps de tout son poids dans un grognement rejoignant la sonorité de mon cris, caressant ses cheveux, le laissant me mordre continuellement partout pendant que je me détends petit à petit entre ses bras et ses mains, mon corps douloureux se reposant contre le sol glacé de la cellule. Je ferme calmement les yeux, je me sens bien, je me sens calme, je me sens heureux, je me sens... entier... libre... Rien ne pourra jamais briser notre bonheur... Rien ni personne ne le pourras... Pas Toue, pas les garde... Pas même Lui ou l'autre Koujaku, si il est encore en vie quelque part, dans mon amant bestial... Personne n'a le droit de me le retirer... Jamais...

_**«-Koujaku... Tu me fais mal...~»**_

* * *

_***precum:**_Well, je suis habitué à écrire en anglais, et souvent, des mots sonnent mieux comme ça, j'ai préféré mettre ce mot là plutôt que _**«liquide de pré-éjaculation**__**»**_ … Parce que en plus d'être moins pompeux et dégueulasse, c'est plus court et ça va mieux. \o/

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, même si il est négatif du moment que c'est constructif ! _(dans tous les cas je sais même pas si des frenchies s'interessent à dmmd et ce couple surtout... ;v;)_


End file.
